The purpose of the molecular biology core will be facilitate training and utilization of molecular biology techniques among investigators in the Vanderbilt SDRC. The facilities and expertise of this Core will be available for all investigators who need assistance with quality control or analysis of critical molecular biology data needing independent verification. Core facilities will include not only the molecular equipment necessary to perform each of these techniques, but also an experienced staff for consultation on experimental design, demonstration of crucial techniques which might be new to investigators, and consultation on data interpretation. Specifically, we will assist and coordinate efforts to detect, quantitate and isolate novel regulatory and structural skin associated genes; coordinate and assist in the characterization of noel genes; assist in the functional analysis of novel genes: provide consultation and training for SDRC investigators and the pilot and feasibility projects; and maintain commonly used skin specific reagents, such as a library of RNA from human and mouse skin tissues; normal, diseased, and genetically altered. A core service for the design and cloning of new vectors/expression constructs, preparation of plasmid DNA, subcloning, and DNA sequence verification will be available. We will also provide consultation and help with nuclear run on analyses, in situ hybridization, and RNAse protection assays. Computerized analysis of sequence data will be available through the Genebank programs, BLAST, and the Vanderbilt Center VAX. The provision of these services should facilitate studies into the etiology of skin diseases and encourage clinical and basic scientists to utilize the clinical material and animal models available at Vanderbilt to further dermatological research.